Shy May
by rozzy411
Summary: I DONT OWN POKEMON! May has big crush on Drew, but she's shy and stutters everytime he comes near.What will she do?
1. A Morning's Greeting

1 "BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP", the alarm clock rang. May woke up and turned off her alarm clock. She walked over to her roommates bed and started shaking her roommate. "Misty, wake up!". Misty groaned. " Misty don't make me!" Misty groaned even louder and said, "Go ahead, I don't care." May got her alarm clock and rang it right in Misty's ear. " I'm up mother!", Misty said then chuckled.

May began, "Misty could you-". But Misty already knew, "I'm on it.". Misty walked toward the phone and dialed a number. Misty spoke into the phone, "Yo sleeping beauty! Its your wake up call!", and before the person on the other line could speak, Misty hung up. When they finished getting ready and left their dorm, they found a blue haired girl outside in the hall."Hi Dawn!", May said. "Hey Princess", smirked Misty. Dawn glared, "Hey".

They all left the building and went off for breakfast. As they walked May suddenly stopped and looked away. Misty and Dawn looked behind. "May, what are you-", Dawn and Misty began but they followed her glance to a guy with green hair and green eyes. The two friends walked back towards May. "May you really should talk to him-", Dawn began but May just stared. Then the boy took a turn their way and May fled. Drew was the boys name and he was the coolest guy ever.

Drew stopped to talk to Misty and Dawn. May was envious even though she knew it was her fault. Suddenly Misty and Dawn pointed to where May was and May felt panic rushing through her. In a split second Drew appeared. "And what are you doing on the floor?", asked Drew smiling. "Well, I, um, just, um...". Drew stopped her in the middle of her mumbling, "Of course you are. So it was nice seeing you, May. See you around." "B-bye Drew!", May said. "Bye".

She was suddenly pulled by her two friends. Dawn said, "Oh my gosh! What happened?". Misty joined in, "What happened?", but May ignored. She was still thinking about the thing Drew said to her. "It was _nice_ to see you". She squealed with delight, blushed, and ran to the cafeteria.. Misty and Dawn looked at each other smiling. They said together, "That answers it", and followed May into the cafeteria.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Thanx for reading review and I'll work on the next chapter ASAP!


	2. First Date!

1 May daydreamed during class. "Who wouldn't?", she thought. "May!", whispered Misty. May snapped out of it and saw everyone looking at her. "Care to answer May", the teacher said impatiently. She was extremely embarrassed. And just as if she couldn't get more blushy, she answered the question wrong. "I'm waaay smarter than this!", May thought loudly in her head, "This Drew thing is driving me nuts!". They left the class and Dawn said, "Oh my gosh! What happened May?! If that happened to me I would die!". "Thanks for helping", May said harshly. "Dawn must you be dramatic?", Misty asked. "Hello?! Planning to be an actress!", Dawn replied. "Alright listen smart mouth-", May cut Misty off, "Do you guys mind stop fighting for a few minutes and help me out?!".

They apologized and listened to May. " My grades are gonna drop! Drew is driving me absolutely crazy! A few more of this and I'll walk off a cliff thinking of Drew!", May yelled. "And Misty said I was dramatic", Dawn muttered. May glared at her. Their was a sudden silence. Then Misty suddenly said, "Dawn! Um lets come up with an idea for May", and then she pulled her. They talked. Dawn looked back at May and her eyes widened. They hurried back to May. "Why don't you ask Drew out, May ?", Dawn said a little loudly. "Yea he could pick you up around like tonight at 7", Misty also said loudly.

"Why are you guys-"

"You should", said a voice from behind.

May slowly turned around to see Drew smiling. "I'll pick you up around 7 like your friends arranged. See you then May". Misty and Dawn high fived and looked at May. She looked scared out of her witts and angrier than a badly treated tiger. "I'll give you one second to start running!", she said. They took that second and started running all over the campus. Then Misty said, "All right that's it!", she stopped running and faced May. "Your going on that date May!", Misty said. She dragged May and Dawn to May and Misty's dorm. "Now Dawn you pretty May up and I'll pick her outfit".

May felt like she was in a Salon. With Dawn she did everything in 5 minutes. And Misty layed some clothes oh her. Before she knew it she looked pretty cute. "We done good Dawn", Misty said satisfied. "Yup", said Dawn. A knock on the door came. Drew said, " Hi May are you-whoa.. May you look... Whoa..." . Misty and Dawn "coughed". "Your not too bad yourself", May said. Both of them lightly blushed. "So are we gonna go. Oh wait of course we are and thats why you're here and...", May was on her nervous break down talks and stopped herself.

Drew smiled, held out an arm, and said, "Lets go". May took the arm, waved at her friends. And walked out the hall with her date.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cute huh? What will happen on the date? Review and I'll work on it ;)


	3. Brianna the Waitress

Sorry for the late post! I was on vacation and there was no internet there Here you go!

o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Drew took May to a quite fancy restaurant. The food came quickly and tasted fantastic! "Wow this tastes really good!", May exclaimed. Drew looked at her with his emerald eyes through while drinking his water. "Oh you must've known that already because you know this place and I don't and...", there she caught herself in her on going acts. Drew finally put down his cup and said, "Who is this? May? Or a girl who has a never ending river of words?", he laughed. May blushed and laughed nervously.

May finally stopped blushing and said, "This really is great though. This must cost a fortune!". As if on cue a waiter, "Your check , sir". Drew took it and said to May, "Check it out". "May looked at the bill and it was surprisingly low! "This restaurant isn't that popular. The owner of the restaurant thought if he lowered his prices he could get more customers.", Drew explained. "Dessert?", asked a waitress. Drew nodded boredly. May on the other hand smiled nicley and said, "Thank you".

What Drew and May didn't know was that the waitress was actually Brianna! Brianna was the president of Drew's fan club. Her and May weren't enemies. They actually got along fine. Until now! Brianna couldn't believe her eyes! She asked Drew a billion times to go out with her and he said he was busy (and she felt for it?! in her face!Sorry I'm leaving.). Then he asks a total smarty like May on a date?! "Ugh! We are now sworn enemies!", she thought. She set down Drew's dessert gently in front of him. And instead of doing the same for May, she spilled it all over her skirt. "Sorry Ma'am", she said with a hidden smirk.

May was astonished! The date went almost perfect! She looked ridiculous now! She fled the restaraunt in tears. "Wait!", Drew exclaimed. He dashed through the doors to catch up with May. Brianna watched both of them and laughed in triumph. May kept running, she didn't know where she was going but she didn't care. Drew was not just popular just because ofhis looks, he was very athletic and he caught up with May. "I know!", cried May, "I look stupid and you don't want to be seen with me. I get it!".

Drew looked at her with gentle eyes and said with a kind voice May never heard before, "I didn't say that. And I don't think I ever will say it.". He took her hand and they went back to the restaraunt. They were silent but May was thinking. "I usually hear Drew's taunting and teasing voice. Those eyes were so kind", she thought. She looked at her hand in Drew's. It was warm and she blushed.

They arrived at the restauraunt and Drew recognized the waitress. Not only as the lady who spilled dessert on May's skirt, but as Brianna. He walked past her and went in the Managers Office. May waited in the restaraunt. She saw Brianna. "Oh hey Brianna!", she said. Brianna looked at May with murderous eyes. May instantly remembered her face as the waitress. "Brianna? I know this sounds weird, but you look like the waitress that did this to my skirt!", May laughed but Brianna walked over to May and smirked. "Thats right", she said.

"But,why?", May asked confused. Brianna laughed evilly, "Why? Why?! Do you think you can just take Drew with no problem?!", she gave another impish laugh, "Apparently you don't know who your dealing with!". May was furious and let go of her shy and smart self, "Oh I do know who I am dealing with! A prissy princess who thinks she can scare me saying pathetic threats!" Brianna was steaming, "Bring it on!"

Drew came out and a man was with him. "Ms. Brianna! Did you sabotage this young man and young women's date?!", the manager exclaimed angrilly. Drew and May blushed on the word date. "Um...", Brianna looked scared. "Your fired!", exclaimed the manager and he left back into his office. Brianna looked very angry and started for the door. "Hey Brianna!", May called before she left, "I think I just brought it!", May said in victory. Brianna stormed out of the restaraunt.

"What was that about?", asked Drew. "Oh nothing", said May still looking at the door. "Well shall I walk the dairy queen to her dorm?", asked Drew in his usual taunting voice. She laughed and nodded. She smiled and looked ahead. So she has one now. An enemy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Darn that Brianna! If there is one thing I hate it is definatley girls like that!

Review for next chapter!


	4. Brendan and Harley

1Author's Note: If you didn't read Misty's Crush I'm late posting because of school and it won't end anytime soon. Sorry!

Disclaimer :

May: rozzy411 doesn't own pokemon. If she did I would be with the cool, funny, some what jerky...

Drew: Hi May!

May: Crap I didn't know he was here! You didn't tell me!

Me: Aheheheh sorry! To the story!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Bye Drew!", May called. And the second she closed the door her friends pulled her to the bed and interrogated her. "What happened?", Misty asked. Dawn joined in, "Did he hold your hand?". Then they both gasped and said at the same time, "Did you guys kiss?!". May told them, "I will tell you. But first, No and No way!". "What?", they asked in unison.

"You", she pointed at Dawn, "Asked if he held my hand, no. Then both of you asked if we kissed, no way!, that's the first thing to clear.", May explained. Dawn and May were disappointed but told May to tell them what happened. May explained about Brianna, the restaurant, and manager.

By the end of her story they gave so much comments. Dawn laughed, " He called you the 'Dairy Queen?!' ". Misty kept ranting about Brianna , "That dirty, stubborn, stupid...". "Whoa now Misty!", May stopped her before she got into dirty language. Misty apologized, "Sorry! Its just she's just so... Ugh! Its like Dawn when she gets on my nerves!".

"Yeah!", said Dawn then realized what Misty said, " Hey!". May and Misty laughed. May took a shower to get that sticky feeling off of her legs. She was so happy how the date went so smoothly. She changed into some clothes that didn't have an ice cream sundae.

They stood up most of the night to talk about what has been happening at school. Dawn was the queen of gossip so she knew everything. "... And Rudy likes Misty", she finished. "Don't remind me!", Misty moaned, "Anyways I'll center around you two. May you like Drew, Brendan and Harley like you. And-", May cut Misty off.

"Misty say what??", she exclaimed, "They can't like me! Can NOT!". May thought of her problems, "They are gonna team up on Drew!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx(means next day)

Most of May's time at school today was in her locker. When she had trouble she always went there. And this was some serious trouble. May hated fights especially if she caused it! She moaned and groaned and put her head in her locker. "What's up?", Drew asked. May was surprised, rose her head, and hit her head. "Ow!", she exclaimed.

She slowly backed her head out of the metal trap that hurt her head. "Are you okay ?". Drew asked. "Yeah", she said stepping around dizzily. "Okayy see you later then May", Drew said. "Ugh this is the worst day ever!", May thought, "People are gonna hurt Drew, I got hurt, and I looked like a dork in front of Drew! This is the worst!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

May: That was the worst chapter ever!

Drew: Yeah! You actually made her look like a dork!

May&Me: Your so helpful Drew

Drew: flicks hair

Me: I apologize for this suckish chapter. Just introducing people.. I have nothing to type right now so I guess my pizazz will wait until the next chapter. Sorry!

May: Murder Eyes Me

Me:sweat PROMISE!


	5. Rumors and Gossip

Author's Note : I'm introducing some new characters. Made up of course. They are actually just side characters. But the main point is if the character's name is your name, **DON'T **be offended. I don't mean you, they are just made up!

Harley: rozzy411 don't own pokemon

Me: Very true...

Brendan: Now...

Harley and Brendan: WHERE IS MAY!!

Me: (sweat) promised I wouldn't tell...

Brendan Harley: (murder eyes me)

Me: Enjoy the story! (runs away)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

May went to to the nurses to get an ice pack. And while she went Brianna was watching her from a wall.

"Ugghh that girl", she thought, "I'm waaayy more populr than _her_. How could Drew pick her over me? What a tramp". Then she grinned evily, "Hmmmm.. Well if shes gonna mess with the cat, she has to put up with the claws!". She left to go find her own friends.

"Please sit Ms. Maple", May's teacher said. She took a seat and began to watch the teacher as he wrote words on the white board. She was doing that for a moment, then she saw that all the class was staring at her. She looked all around her. People were staring at her, with dirty looks. Some girls whispered to others and dogged her. Misty and Dawn were staring to, but with a blank expression.

She asked in whisper, "What?!". The instant she asked the whole class looked up front. She began to turn around, and saw her teacher's face.

"Anything you would like to share Miss Maple?", he asked with a slightly cold voice. "No, sir...", she replied. He left to go to the board again. She wiped her forehead. Then continued to watch the teacher. When the teacher had his back turned, everyone continued to stare at May.

"What do you guys want?!", she whispered again. The teacher once again came to May's desk and asked her if she would like to share something. She once again replied (sweat running down her head) no. She tried to ignore the students. 'Whats the deal with them?', May thought. Then continue with her class.

_After class..._

She left her last period and went to her locker to put some stuff away. While she walked to her locker people still gave her looks. She began to walk cautiously to her locker. Even when she was putting her stuff away she looked at others to see if they weren't gonna hurt her or something. She closed her locker and walked back to her dorm. She got dirty looks **again **and got very annoyed. She hated being the center of attention...

"**WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE WANT?!**", she yelled. All the students got back to there business. May walked back to her room, in a bad mood. She walked into her dorm to find not only Misty, but Dawn too. They were staring at her too.

"You too?", she asked angrily. "Sit", Misty said. May sat down on her bed. "Now", Misty began, "We want to know.. Is Drew single?". May was weirded out by this question. Why would Misty and Dawn even ask? May would never date a guy that already has a girlfriend. "Of course! You guys know I wouldn't steep that low!", May said denfensivley. Misty let out a huge breath with relief, then she grabbed Dawn by the shirt and started yelling, "I told you it wasn't true!". "But-", Dawn tried to defend herself but May interrupted. "What wasn't true?".

Misty let go of Dawn, "Well gossip girl here", she motioned to Dawn, "recently heard a rumor spreading around the school." "What was it", May asked, assuming it was nothing big. Dawn spoke up, "The rumor said that Drew and Brianna were together and you stole him from her". There was a momment of silence then May screamed,

**"WHAT?!"**

Misty lie down on the bed, rubbing her head. Dawn was surprised by May's outburst and fell back. "Headache!", Misty said. "Ow", Dawn said, "My eardrums are... drumming...". "What?!", May repeated, in a normal yelling voice. "Well you heard right", said Misty, still rubbing her head. "Who would say such a thing? Who would believe such a thing?!", May questioned. "Well 'Such a thing' is speading around school like a grass fire!", Misty said. Dawn nodded along. May was in an even worse mood. "Who would... ?", May trailed off. Dawn and Misty shrugged.

May finished her homework and lay down on her bed. She had questions in her head, 'But doesn't Drew hate Brianna? Is it really just a rumor?". She went to sleep...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She walked to her locker, no dirty looks because everyone was rushin to class, got her text book and left. She accidently dropped it. She picked it up. But before she got back up, she heard a laugh. She tried to find out who it was since the hall was pretty much empty. It was coming from three girls. The one on the left had blonde hair with pink streaks, known as Tiffany. On the right was a girl with black hair in a tight ponytail, her name was Abby. And in the middle was no other than Brianna.

They were all laughing. Brianna said, "What did I tell you?! I knew they'd believe it!". Abby laughed, " I can't believe it!". Tiffany giggled, "Totally!". "Well ladies spreading gossip is like my job!", Brianna laughed. They all laughed. Then Tiffany said, "We'd better get to class before Ms.Pesky has a fit". "Yeah", Abby said, "Its like her side job". "What a pesk. Lets go then", said Brianna leaving. Abby and Tiffany giggled then followed Brianna.

May was left alone in the hall. She should've known. She went to catch up with those girly girls. "What gives?!", she said trying to catch her breath. Brianna looked at her in a look to say 'how pathetic'. "What ever do you want?", Brianna said in a really fake innocent voice. May panted, "Why are you spreading lies?!". "I don't know what your talking about", Brianna also said in her fake innocence. May finally caught her breath and said annoyed, "Don't play clueless you prissy little-", Brianna cut her, "Yeah I spread it. Now feel the claws of this cat you tramp".

May smirked, "Yeah a tramp is a dog isn't it? Dogs chase catss." Brianna had a "shoot I have be caught" look on her face. May continued, "And I don't think I will be afraid of you manicured 'claws' ". Brianna's friends tried to hold back a giggle, but couldn't. Brianna looked behind to her friends laughing at her, "Shut up!". They shut up. "Face the loss, May.", Brianna said then left. Abby and Tiffany followed.

May once again was left alone. "I can't believe I'm gonna lose to her", she thought. She walked to her class. Then she thought, "The smartest is losing to the cheerleader". She instantly changed her attitude. "I am the smartest! I won't lose to a D-average cheerleader!", she thought. Then she began to plan.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

May : That low life, dirty, little -

Me: Keep it down! They will spot us!

Misty:Yeah shhhhh!

Me:Okay so this is actually part of one big chapter. The next part will be in my next chapter.

May: You better hope I win

Me: My choice, now-

Brendan & Harley: There they are! Get her!

May: (screams and runs away)

Me: Review for next chapter!


	6. Gossip Girl vs Gossip Girl

May: rozzy411 doesn't own pokemon (rabble)

Me: Calm down!

Brianna: Yeah take defeat like a man!

May: Alright get back here!

Brianna : (screams and runs away)

May: (chases after Brianna angrily)

Me: (sweat drop) Ahehehe Enjoy!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I hate her", May said. She had been saying that the whole day. It was her fuel in her revenge machine. 'Planning against a gossip girl is hard', she thought. She shared this thought with Misty and Dawn.

"Sure is", said Dawn with a hint of pride. Misty rolled her eyes at this.

"Thanks for the help D. Your always there for me", May said sarcastically. Dawn still smiled smugly and Misty looked like she was ready to punch her in the face. Although the let down by Dawn, May went on planning.

Meanwhile...

"Yo Drew", said Ash.

"Sup", Drew replied.

"Did I mention you're my idol?", Ash said laughing a little.

Drew had a questioned look on his face, "Why?"

Ash laughed, "Uh hello? Two girls? You have two girls!"

Drew was surprised by this , "What?!"

Ash told Drew about the rumor he heard about Drew dating Brianna and May. Drew was shocked. And said to Ash, "Thats not true. I swear". Then he ran off. Ash walked off the opposite direction, hands behind his head.

May put her books in her locker and head to her dorm. She kept thinking about ways to beat Brianna. 'Maybe if I think through what happened today, I'll think of something.'. She went through her day in memory. Then she remembered what Dawn said. 'Hmmm Gossip Girl vs Gossip Girl'. She rushed to her dorm.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brianna smiled happily. She finally got May back. She wandered around the hall for a while. Then she saw Drew speeding down the hall. She mini-jumped and started fixing her hair. "Hi Drew!", she said.

Drew panted. "You...", he breathed hard, "spread lies... about.. May".

Brianna smiled, "I won't lie, I did. But just so May could back off and we could get back to our relationship", she said in a 'sweet' voice.

Drew finally caught his breath, "What relationship?", he got angry, "I almost hate you!"

Brianna felt hurt, "Don't say that now baby!"

Drew steamed, "Leave me alone!", and he stormed off.

Brianna shrugged and this time aimed for her class.

"You know what to do?", May whispered toDawn. Dawn smiled and nodded as to say, "Oooooh yeeeeah". "Ok, go!", May said. Then at once Dawn whispered to the girl next to her. Then that girl whispered to the guy next to him. And the chain continued throughout the whole class. The door of the classroom opened and Brianna walked in.

Everyone looked at her. "What?", she asked. The teacher told her to sit down and work on the problems on the board. (OK lets just say its May's scene with Brianna this time).

Brianna realized what was happening. She walked right up to May and asked, "What did you tell them?".

May smiled innocently and said,"What do you mean?", and she said it in the same voice as Brianna's when she found out.

Brianna walked away. And worst things happened. She got kicked off the cheerleading team and even her friends were a little ashamed to hang out with her.

Brianna walked up to May again, "Okay, call it off please! My rep is getting lower than I ever imagined!"

May smiled,"Whats the magic word?"

Brianna closed her eyes and said with a slightly totchured voice,"Please..."

May smiled and said that the rumor would be off by tommorow. Brianna walked away angrily. Drew, passing by and saw Brianna stomping angrily and May smiling triumphantly.

Drew knew that this was a sign that things were settled.

Brianna stormed and mumbled angrily. She was so blinded by angriness she bumped into someone. She looked up to see who it was.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

May: Why stop there?

Me: IDK

May: Anyways the score is 2 to 1!

Brianna: (vein)

Me: Review plz!


	7. Evil Planning

**Authors Note: This chapter will be short due to the events in the next chapter. It will be in Brianna's point of view. Try to enjoy it a little...**

May: rozzy411 doesn't own pokemon

Me: Thank u May

Brianna: Hmph! What do u mean thank u? She made me say please to her!

Drew and Me: Thank you May!

Brianna: Ugh! WHATEVER! Enjoy the stupid story!

Me: I'll tell you whats stupid...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o

Brianna looked up to see who it was she bumped into. It was Brendan. "Hmph ! I don't need to be reminded of goody good May okay?", and with her nose in the air she walked away from him.

Brendan didn't let her leave, "Hold it right there". He was persistent, but what about?

Brianna was slightly frightened, "What do you want?".

Brendan smiled, "Come with me", he said leading her.

Meanwhile...(just a scene I wanted to add.

May smiled as she walked to her dorm. Once again she had stumped Brianna. She felt invincible. That is, until Drew came. She woke up her Shy self. "H-hi Drew!".

Drew smiled. After what happened he was sure happy that May had handled things, " Whats up?"

May lightly blushed, "Oh, well, ya know.."

Drew laughed at her, "Riight".

May tried to act cool and lay back on the lockers. Unfortunatley they we're slightly farther than she thought so she stumbled before she landed on the lockers. They awkwardly said bye to each other and May continued to her dorm. "Dorky me!", she thought, " I looked like a fool!". She sighed and thought of some positives, "At least he likes me more than that cheerleader Brianna".

She became positive and cheery again...

(Back to Brianna and Brendan)

Brendan had led Brianna to a hall that was empty. "Now what do you want?", Brianna asked slightly annoyed..

Brendan once again smiled, "I have proposition for you".

Brianna asked confused, " Like what?"

Brendan explained," You don't like May, right?". Brianna nodded strongly. "And I **hate** Drew", Brendan said (his voice got a tiny bit louder), "Why dont we join to break them apart"

Brianna liked the sound of this.

"Hey", someone inturruppted. It was Harley, "I want in on this".

Brianna shrugged, "If it takes May down and keeps her away from _my_ Drew, go right ahead".

Harley cheered and grabbed the other two's hands and started dancing. When he stopped Brianna slapped him in the face and Brendan punched him in the arm.

"**DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN**", they both yelled.

Harley touched his two pain spots and said sadly, "Fine".

Brendan said,"Sometimes I wonder if your even straight!". Harley laughed nervously.

Brianna and Brendan scooted farther away from each Harley.

"Now lets start brainstorming", they all said at once.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Me: Thats whats stupid! This and the next chapters of your evil plan!

Brianna: I change my mind! This isn't a stupid story!

Brendan: Yup

Harley: Absolutley

Me: Huh?! Where's May and Drew!?

Brianna: Ahehehe

Me: ( -- ) plz review and stuff...


	8. Misunderstandings

Brianna: Onto the evil plan!

Brendan: Brianna lets do the important stuff first

Me: Thank you Brendan...

Brendan: Really?  
Me: No

Harley : rozzy411 doesn't own pokemon! Happy!?

Me: Not really

Brianna, Brendan, Harley : WATCH THE EVILNESS IN OUR PLAN!

Me: (sweatdrop) -- oh noooo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

May lay down in the soft grass with her Beautifly. Beautifly flew around, so pretty in the sky. Everything was going so swell. Nothing from Brianna for awhile. Her and Drew's relationship was going so well, she could almost call him her's. She sighed contently, too good to be true. It was all because of Misty and Dawn for getting that date. She decided she would do something nice for them.

"Beautifly return!", May said. Beautifly went into the pokeball for a nice rest. She decided to buy them a present for thanks. When she gave them their presents they gave her a big hug.

"Now", said Misty, "enough of us".

"More of-", Dawn gave May a 180 degree turn.

"THIS!", Dawn and Misty exclaimed at the same time. They both pushed her a bit hard and May was forced right into Drew. Misty and Dawn laughed as they walked off to their own dorms.

May turned their way, "You guys are so de-", she realized she was still very close to Drew. She blushed like crazy and apologized.

May was about to get herself off of Drew, Drew then started laughing. He pulled May to him again and he hugged her. May blushed even more like crazy! She stood stiffly as Drew held her close. Drew laughed again, "Don't know what a hug is huh?"

May was still very pink," Uh n-no it just uhh err..."

Drew chuckled and let go of May," See you later May"

"Y-yeah", she said, losing her balance. What just happened was too cool to be true. Drew walked away calmly as May stayed at her spot dazed. When she regained normal status she blushed and squeeled all the way to her dorm.

She burst through the door and found Misty and Dawn doing their homework. She screamed very loudly, which made Misty and Dawn scream very loudly, which made the whole dorm very loud. When May stopped screaming Misty and Dawn stopped.

Misty looked at May with wide open eyes,"You want to explain why you did that?!".

Then May explained what happened after they ditched her (with a scolding in it). Their eyes widened and they screamed again (owww poor ears of them). Dawn sat up striken with an OMG face.

"Seriously?!", she exclaimed.

May nodded. They all discussed this like normal girls. (GOSSIP, GOSSIP, GOSSIP).

May, however, didn't notice Brianna and Brendan watching her since she was laying on the grass. When May fell on Drew, Brianna got extremely mad. When Drew hugged May, Brendan and Brianna were steamy. Brianna was more of a grudge keeper than Brendan though. She kept complaining, "Can we do it now?!".

Brenden always said no. "Wait for the right time", he kept saying.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

May walked through the hall. She past the tree. Then she saw Drew coming. She started to fix her hair as Brendan and Harley hid behind her.

"Brianna should be leading Drew here right now", Brendan whispered Harley. Harley nodded and looked to Brianna for the signal.

Brianna tugged Drew's arm, "Please! Just this once? i just- ah ah AHCHOO!!". This was the signal. Harley and Brendan jumped from their hiding spot, ran to May and...

May could not believe what was happening right now. Just a few moments ago, she was fixing her hair and waiting for Drew. Then, Brendan and Harley came out of no where and surprised her with... with... a kiss! At the same time! May was still in shock when Brianna and Drew turned the corner and saw May.

"D-Drew! This isn't-", May tried to explain but Drew already started to steam up.

"May Maple what the heck?! Just because we only went out once, you think you can two time- no _three_ time on me?!".

May was caught in shock, he got it all wrong. "No Drew! Its not-"

"I can't believe I almost asked you to be my girlfriend! A three-timer like you!", Drew yelled.

May steamed, this was going too far, "What about you?! Hanging around with _that _thing!", May yelled, pointing at Brianna.

"What about it?", Drew said defensively.

"I saw you when you turned here! Arm in arm and what not? Psh, I'm the cheater?! You two look like you've had a good relationship for a while!", May said hotly.

And as May and Drew's fight went on, Brendan, Brianna, and Harley celebrated behind their backs. Drew and May didn't notice because they were to busy in their hot and steaming fight.

"I can't believe your accusing me!", May yelled.

"I can't believe your accusing _me_!", Drew yelled.

May steamed, "I can't believe I liked a jerk!".

"I can't believe I was dating the biggest nerd in school!", Drew screamed. He instantly gasped, thats not what he wanted to say. It just came out.

May gasped as her eyes got teary. A tear slid down her cheek. "Your right", she said quietly, "You _were_ dating me", then she yelled as tears fell off her face, "I hate you Drew!". She ran away, sobbing.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Brianna: Ha! I did it!

Brendan and Harley: _You_ did it?

Me: I hate you guys. I dont want to hear your voices. Please review this horrible chapter that I had to write.

Brianna, Brendan, Harley: ( :-D)


	9. Justice

Me: Well I'm by myself

Brianna: No your no-

Me: Yup alone. So I guess I'll just do the opening by myself

Harley: But we're right he-

Me: I dont own pokemon...

Brendan: Why are you ignorin-

Me: I miss May and Drew...

Brendan, Harley, Brianna: (smile evilly)

Me: (hits them and pushes them to the floor)

Brendan, Harley, Brianna: Sure, Now you notice us!

Me: (growl) Enjoy the story

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

May ran all the way to her dorm. She let herself fall on her bed. She cried silently, but you could tell she was crying. When Dawn and Misty walked in, they rushed to her bed. "May! Whats wrong?!", Dawn exclaimed.

May explained (very teary) about Drew, Brianna, Harley, and Brendan. When she finished Misty was red with fury. She got the phone and dialed a number. She spoke into the reciever:

"Hey, could you come over real quick? Yeah? Cool. Okay. Bye."

Dawn looked at Misty with an uneasy look, "Who was that?".

Misty breathed furiously, "Someone.", then she muttered, "What the heck is wrong with those freaking people?! I square (substitute for swear)........".

May sobbed, "H-he called me a-a **NERD**!!!".

Misty dropped the phone and turned to May, "What?!". May nodded, crying the ocean.

Then a girl arrived at the door."Hey Misty. I got your call and- Oh my gosh! May! Why are you crying?!", the girl ran over to May's bed.

Misty walked over to the girl, "Hey Roz(yes its me! made-up character btw!). These two guys, Brendan and Harley, they surprised-kissed May. And this girl, or whatever species she is, was all cuddle-wuddle with May's boyfriend, Drew. You know that Drew guy? Yeah, Broccoli Boy. He just misunderstood May here and broke up with her. And, right now, May told me that he called her a nerd!".

Roz gasped. She hugged May, "I can't believe it!". She got up and frowned. She said, "Which one are we getting at first?".

Misty and Roz made plans while Dawn tried to comfort May. "May I'm so sorry! Me and Misty should've seen Drew through before we set you up and stuff.".

May weeped, "Its not your fault"..

At that moment. Misty and Roz walked over. Misty had a serious face, while Roz smiled with a happy-evil look. "Well its been settled", said Roz with a tone that matched her expression.

Misty nodded, still serious, "Yeah. I'll get Brendan. Abbi (made-up character from Nesiku) will get Harley. And Roz will get Brianna.".

Roz cracked her knuckles, "That Skitty better run".

Misty bent down to May, "May". May looked up.

Misty said, "We _will_ get them".

May nodded as her tears fell from her face. Misty left the room. Roz gave May one last hug and said, "I'll burn that girl like a a paper plate dropped in a fire.". May gave a choked up laugh and with that, Roz and Misty left. Dawn and May were left alone. May looked up and wiped the tears from her face.

"I- i just can't believe Drew would call me that. And be with.. with that _thing_ ! If he liked me enough to give me a date and a surprise hug, he would know not to be around that- that.........", she 'grrr-ed' as more tears fell down. But they were tears of frustration. "I can't believe it... And- and Harley and Brendan! They are just.........", the tears of hatred fell on the floor.

Dawn looked at May worriedly. "May, please. If Drew doesn't want you, then its his loss! You don't need him!". Dawn then rushed to May, for when Dawn said, '_If Drew doesn't want you_', May zoned out the 'if'. Which left '_Drew doesn't want you_'. May cried into her hands and sat down again. Drew _didn't_ want her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo(meanwhile)

Drew sat on his bed. He ran his fingers through his emerald green hair. "I-i.... just.... don't know anymore", he said quietly. May was the kind of girl who would never two-time, let alone _three_-time. She was the shy and funny kind. She was as pretty as she was smart. How could she do this to Drew? She wouldn't.... Would she? Drew planted his face into his pillow and sighed furiously. Then a knock was heard from the door and someone came in.

"Baby! I got you something!!", said a voice. Drew knew, their was only one person who had the nerve to call him "baby".

He stood up and stamped to where the visitor stood. "What do _you_ want?!", he said furiously.

Brianna giggled," I thought I said it? I got you something!". She held out a rose. She knew Drew had lots of roses.

Drew knocked the rose out of her hands. The lost petals went slowly down as Drew yelled, "I **hate** roses!". Before their first date, Drew gave roses to May sometimes. He slammed the door in Brianna's face.

Brianna rubbed her nose. That hurt her face a lot. She was still rubbing it when she turned around and saw a blue blouse. She looked up and saw a girl not _that_ much taller than her, but still taller. She was Hitting her fists into her gulped, she saw her hanging around with Misty. And when a friend of Misty is hitting her palm with her fist in front of you, its not good news. The girl spoke, "I'll give you 5 seconds to run Skitty-girl". Brianna did not hesitate and ran down the hallway. With Roz right after her.

OoOooooOoOooOoOoOoOoOo

Harley walked to May's dorm. "Darling May! Dear? Where are you my sweet? I have something as pretty as your face!". May was wiping tears from her face when she opened her door. "Whats wrong May dear?", Harley said.

May remembered it was all Harley and Brendan's fault. "Nothing _you_ would be sad about.", she said, her voice was being choked by her tears.

Harley pretended like he had no idea about what she was talking about. "May, dearest.. A gift from my heart, a rose as pretty as your lovely face!".

May looked at the rose with tear-filled eyes. More tears hit the ground, "Well, I hope Abbi will give you a purple eye that'll suit your face!", and she slammed the door on Harley. He stood at the door, what did she mean about Abbi and a purple eye? He sighed and turned around to see a girl that was about his height . She was looking at him strangley.

Abbi smiled, "Well, I'm pretty sure you should run", she said as she cracked her knuckles. Harley knew that he should run and he did. Abby was him outside and yelledd, "Get back here boy, or whatever you are!".

Harley paused, a lot of people said that to him, "I am a bo-", but as he tried to finish his statement, but he got tackled to the ground by Abbi.

(after Harley got chased)

Brendan was watching Harley's visit. When he left to be chased by Abbi, Brendan tossed the rose he was going to give to May away. Instead he bought an ice cream cup with two spoons, for May and him to share. He knew this was going to work. He knew May. She loved ice-cream. _'She could be called the Dairy Queen!'_, laughed Brendan. As he chuckled at his (not really funny) joke, he knocked on May's door.

He heard May's choked up yell, "Go away!".

Brendan pushed open the door, "Aw, come on! I got a treat for you!".

May was on her bed, knees up and resting her chin them. She wasn't crying, but it looked like she had been. Brendan walked to her. He offered the ice cream, "Its your favorite!".

May looked at the ice cream and pushed it out of Brendan's and. Brendan looked at the spilled ice cream.

"Uhhh... You like it carpet flavored now?".

"Get out...", May said quietly.

"Pardon me?", said Brendan.

May screamed, "**GET OUT!!!!**". It was true that she loved ice cream. But that was the desert she almost had (May's skirt ate it instead of May herself, due to Brianna) on her and Drew's first date.

Brendan was blown out the room by May's yell. The door slammed in front of him. Then he felt a tap on his back. Misty was looking at him with a serious face. "I'm not even gonna let you run", she said. She grabbed him by the shirt and they left the hall.

And then...... I'd rather not tell the series of pain Abbi or Roz **or** Misty (_especially_ Misty) caused. So lets just skip that and say Briannna, Brendan , and Harley all got painfully beaten.. **Very** painfully.

Brianna hobbled to her dorm. Her dress was torn and she had lots of bruises. Her hair was messed up, she went in and fixed herself up again. It took a while, but she managed. She went to visit Drew again (crazy). She knocked and Drew opened it and looked at her disgustingly. "What?!", he asked once more.

Brianna put a "hurt" face on, "Drew! Will you stop ? Your making my break up plan seem worthless!". Then she gasped and covered her mouth.

Drew stared at her, "What break up plan?". Brianna shook her head. Drew grabbed the front of her dress, "What break up plan?!".

Brianna squirmed out of Drew's grasp, "You didn't actually think May would have the guts to two time. Wow...".

Drew gasped, Brianna planned it all. He angrilly pushed her and rushed to look for May.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Me: Finally, BUSTED! And i got to beat her up!

Brianna: That hurt!!!!

Me: No really?

Brianna: Yes, really!

Me: (rolls eyes) Like I care.

Abbi: I wanted to get her.... But Harley wasn't exactly boring... (:-D)

Misty: Nice work ladies (high fives Abbi and Roz)

Brianna, Brendan, Harley: Ugghhhh

Misty, Roz, Abbi: Review plz!


	10. May Breaks Through

Me: Well I got Drew back... But he is, uhhmm...

Backround Noise: (breaking glass and screams)

Me: ... busy... Anyways, I will probably make a sequel to this because this is the final chapter

(Drew comes in panting)

Drew: Now that I've taken care of _them _(points to brendan and harley) I've got to find May! (runs away)

Me: Pleasure having you Drew.... Enjoy final chapter!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Drew rushed away from Brianna and went to May's dorm. Misty answered the door. As soon as she saw Drew, she slammed the door. He heard voices from the inside. Misty's, and a weary voice, which he knew was May. "Who was it?", May asked.

Misty's voice came out in a normal voice, "No one. Pranksters.".

May looked at Misty, she said that sorta in a forced tone. Another knock was heard from the door. Misty looked at it and forced a smile at May. "I'll be right back". Then she turned away.

Misty walked torwards the door and wiped off her forced smile while she had her back turned to everyone. She opened the door and quickly grabbed Drew's ear, covered his mouth, dragged him quickly out of sight, and shut the door.

May was watching Misty, she didn't see the person, only a blur of green and purple. She silently creeped out of the dorm and went out to spy on Misty. She had come a little late, but she knew they were talking about her.

"Misty, please! I know it was an accident!", Drew pleaded.

Misty had her hands on her hips, "So what? If I let you two get back together _again_ and those three idiots try this _again_, you could jump to conclusions like a jerk, _again_, and shatter May's delicate heart, _again_.".

Drew looked at Misty helplessly and his eyes started to get teary, "Misty, please!".

No one has ever seen Drew cry, so when his eyes got teary, Misty didn't really think he would cry. "I won't give you the chance to hurt May! Your the type of person who would fall for the same trick just because it messes with your _coolness_."

Drew looked down. "Y-your right...", he said, "I-I'll back off...." . A tear fell from his cheek ,only May saw that though. Misty removed her arms from her hips and turned back to the dorm. She bumped into something. She looked down to see May on the floor. May smiled innocently up at Misty.

"Uhh.. Hi", May said.

Misty pointed in the dorm with a sort of angry-worried expression. May didn't hesitate,she crawled in the dorm, stood up, then walked to her bed. It was silent for a few moments. Rozzy and Abbi were feeling awkward, so they left. Misty,May, and Dawn were still silent for a few more moments.

Finally, Misty spoke, "How much did you hear?".

May avoided her and Dawn's eyes, "He knew it was an accident. You wouldn't give him the chance to hurt me", May put up air quotes, " _Again_".

Misty looked at May with concern, "May, he's the kind that would make the same mistake!".

May faced Misty, she and two tears on her cheeks, "Misty! If he wants me back, enough to cry, then he would know not to make the same mistake! I love him! And I don't care if he isn't the best person on your list!". She ran away to find Drew. He was out of sight.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

May tapped on her desk impatiently, Drew was right there, in the back of the class. He was not looking at May. He scratched his pencil against his paper. He looked concentrated. _'Misty must've done a huge affect on him'_, she thought.

Drew scribbled his pencil anxiously on his paper. May was across the room. He wanted to look at her, for sure his look would tell it all! He took a deep breath and thought about it. May's heart was as fragile as thin glass. He didn't want to hurt May.

The teacher clapped her hands very loudly, "Just remember that the dance is tommorow night at 7:00 and.....", Drew didn't care for any announcements, he had to make a run for it. As soon as the bell rang, Drew dashed out of the class room.

May looked after Drew, this was the last class for the day. And Drew was so fast,he probably locked himself in his dorm by now. May sighed, she had to let Drew know soon. May would go crazy if she didn't.

XxXxXxXXxXxXxX

Drew once again fled the class, May wouldn't let him go this time. She ran after him.

Drew looked behind him and ran faster.

May was losing Drew, she had to catch up.

Drew wouldn't let himself shatter May's heart, he ran at his top speed.

May was getting tired, Drew was one of the fast kids in P.E. . But she kept running, she loved Drew too much to let him go. She ran, and ran, and ran. She turned up in front of Drew.

Drew stopped, May was panting in front of him.

May was trying to catch her breath. He looked at her. How would she explain this to Drew? She thought. Then, she transformed into a new person. She was no longer afraid of Drew, or anyone else. She took hold of Drew and kissed him.

Drew widened his eyes. May was kissing him? But... Did this mean that she forgave him? Drew didn't care. He closed his eyes and held May tight.

When they broke apart, they looked at each other. May smiled, then Drew smiled. He took out the most beautiful rose she had ever seen. She took it and blushed, she wasn't stiff though.

Drew finally said, "See you at 7 tonight for the dance?".

May smiled and nodded. Drew walked away smiling. May stood where she was, she looked at the gorgeus rose. She walked to her dorm to get ready.

(at the dance)

May stood at the punch table with Dawn and Misty. She was wearing a ruby red dress, it was slim and long. She had a rose pin on it. Her hair was straight down.

Misty wore a dress like May's, except it was blue. She had a lotus in her hair. Her hair was down too.

Dawn's dress was pink and white. It had ribbons and frills. She was wearing a pink chocker and her hair was in a ponytail.

They all complimented each other. Then Drew came up to the girl trio. He held out his hand to May.

"May I have this dance?", he said.

May turned to Misty and Dawn. They frowned and looked at each other. Then they turned to May. They smiled and pushed May torward Drew, like before. Drew took May to the dance floor and they almost never left. Soon, Misty joined the dance floor with Ash, and Dawn joined in with Kenny. To a surprise, Paul came with Zoey.

They were all in their own group. When the slow dances came, Misty was dancing with Ash near Drew. They were soon back to back, only seperated by a few inches.

Misty said in a volume only Drew could hear, "If you hurt her again I will hunt you down".

Drew stiffened, "Uhh, yeah".

Misty was about to say more, but Ash pulled her closer and they were stuck in their world.

Drew escaped the group and took May outside to the rose garden. They both sat down on the stone bench. Drew pulled out a necklace and put it on May when she wasn't looking.

May looked up at the sky. The she felt an object around her neck. She touched her chest and lifted up a small beautifly figure. She looked at Drew and said, "I love it".

Drew leaned closer, "Guess what I love?".

May smiled, "I have a pretty good idea".

Then they kissed under the starry night sky.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Me: Heart-warming! Rushed a lot though... I still love it though! I will have no one co-hosting me and, yes, this is the final chapter of Shy May. Their might be a sequel. Sadly I have no idea what its going to be about. Well I hope you liked this story. Please read some of my other ones. Thank you!

^_^

The End


	11. What about Harley,Brendan,and Brianna?

Alrighty so your all probably wondering what happened to Harley, Brendan, and Brianna. As much as I don't care about them, I must feed your attention. So here is what happened to them_ during _the last chapter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Brianna was surprised to see Drew take off. But she knew he was going to May's to apologize and what not. Brianna frowned, and said outloud, "After all _my _hard work to break them up, he goes back to that little Purugly! That.. That Skuntank! That-".

"HEY!", said 2 people in unison, interrupting Brianna. Brianna turned to see who it was. It was Brendan and Harley. They both had their clothes torn up (awww man, like Harley didn't have enough to show! i leave now..) and had bruises and cuts.

Brianna faced them and put her hands on her hips, "What?". They both limped to her.

"Don't insult May like that!", they said together again.

Then Brendan spoke, "And what do you mean _your_ hard work? It was _my_ idea!".

"So what? And I can call that little Gengar whatever I want!", Brianna yelled back. Brendan and Harley went up to her.

"Well that makes Drew an Oddish then", said Harley. "Small and weak".

Brianna gasped, "You didn't!".

Then Brendan lifted his hand and pointed at Brianna, "And your a Trapinch!".

Brianna gasped again, "Well, I never!". And then they all dropped the Pokemon names, and just started yelling at each other.

It was so unfortunate that their were some students with those pokemon. And they were not happy to see those three people use their pokemon as insults. Roz had an Oddish and Gengar. A boy named Jale had a Skunktank. A girl named Sandy had a Trapinch. And a boy named Frank had a Purugly. They all happened to be walking by them as they said their insults.

Sandy walked up to them, "Hey! It ain't right to use any of our Pokemon as useless insults!". Brianna glared at her and she backed off. When Sandy returned to the group of people with insulted pokemon, she said, "Well that little Chicky gave me the dirtiest look! How dare she!".

Jale spoke up, "I'll show them".

And Frank said, "Me too!".

Then Roz quieted everyone down, "Quiet down! I've got an idea!". And we'll get back to them later.

Brendan yelled, "You can't take credit for something you couldn't think of!".

Brianna yelled back at him, "Are you saying that I'm too stupid to think of an idea to break them up myself?!".

Harley yelled at Brianna, "Yes, thats exactly what he's saying!".

Brendan yelled, " ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!!!!! WE ARE WASTING TIME! LETS JUST STOP THOSE TWO FROM GETTING BACK TOGETHER!".

Brianna sighed furiously, "Fine!".

Harley mumbled, "What a surprise, she didn't think of that...".

Brianna glared at Harley, "Alright must you- OUCH!!!". Brendan had grabbed her ear. Harley started laughing, then Brendan grabbed his ear.

"Ouch!", Harley exclainmed.

Brendan pulled on their ears through the halls while they both repeated, "Ow ow ow ow ow ow".

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brendan looked at May. The three of them couldn't find May or Drew yesterday. And May kept looking at Drew. Something happened, to bring Drew in her mind. And that wasn't a good thing if they wanted to break them up. Harley looked at May look at Drew. This wasn't a good sign. Brianna watched Drew, he was scribbling very angry-like.

The dance was tommorow the teacher reminded. Brianna though of how nice it was if Drew took her. She daydreamed until class ended. As soon as the bell rang Brianna was about to talk to Drew, but he ran out. They three of them got up and sighed.

They looked at each other and left the room themselves. They would have to try again the next day.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The bell was just about to ring and the teacher was yapping about the dance tonight. The bell rang as usual and Drew dashed out again. But this time May ran after him. This was a shock to the three of them and they all ran after the two. Brianna was one of the slowest at P.E. so she lost breath quickly. She paused and she was a yard away from May and Drew. She was going to come up to them, but she was ever so tired.

Then it happened, May had kissed Drew. _Her_ Drew, Brianna's Drew. Brianna and Harley fainted while Brendan stood there mouth agate. Drew walked away and May was looking at some rose.

'_Mines was better_', thought Brendan angrilly. He pulled Brianna and Harley into his dorm and tried to wake them up.

oOoOoOoOoOoOooOo

Brianna opened her eyes weakly. She was in Brendan's dorm. Then she realized what happened a while ago.

She got up with a rush to find Harley and Brendan awake. She checked the time. The dance was on.

"She's going with him", Brendan said. Harley nodded.

Brianna sat up, "What?! Wait, why am I here?".

Brendan replied, "You and Harley fainted. Dude", he said to Harley, "Only girls faint".

Brianna mumbled, "Whats your point?".

Harley stood up and said, "Well lets go! We have to make their night a disaster!". Brianna got up.

"Right".

They went into the room where the dance was being held. Drew and May were not there.

Brendan gasped and said, "What if their...".

Brianna shushed him, she didn't want to hear what May might be doing with Drew.

Harley looked around and saw May and Drew head out to the Rose Garden. When he explained this to them they all ran torward them. When they arrived there though, it was a sight all of them couldn't bare seeing. Drew was kissing May.

Brianna was red with envy and anger, "That, that, that..................... uhhhmmm........... NEVERMIND IT LETS JUST STOP THEM!!!!!!!!!!".

Brendan and Harley nodded with surprised eyes on. But when they all took their first step, they heard a group of people yell, "HEY!".

It was the "insulted-pokemon" group had tracked them down, and all of them had the pokemon that they used for insults. The three ran away from the rose garden while the other group chased them. Fortunatly, they ended up cornered and everyone was ready to attack.

Roz commanded, "Oddish, Gengar! Bullet Seed and Shadow Ball!".

Jale shouted out, "Skunktank, Scratch!".

Sandy called, "Trapinch, Bite!".

Frank yelled, "Purugly, Body Slam!".

They all hit and Brendan, Harley, and Brianna happened to blast into Nurse Joy's office. And they stayed there for a while.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Me: Hey your the one who wanted to know! Well I had a fun time typing this, and this is the final thing I will post for this story. I know I said that was the last chapter but, hey. Well Have a nice day!


End file.
